


An Addition to the Family

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Humor, M/M, Reporter!Jon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Jon can’t resist the dog he finds abandoned in a dark alleyway. He's a sucker for stray dogs, or really, any dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's guys! I'm going to start the year off with an addition to the risingwood GTA au! I hope you enjoy c:
> 
> (This was from a prompt, which was funny because I had been meaning to add Bella into this series for months! Like I had a note written on my phone for close to a year, probably.)
> 
> Prompt -   
> Anonymous asked: for Reporters and a Black Skull Mask, Jon finds a dog and takes it back to the penthouse?

Jon falls for the dog instantly. 

He heard whimpering in a dark alleyway as he passed it on his way home. It had been a long day; he’s tired and stressed and his leg mildly ached from all of the walking. 

It was his first week back at work after everything that happened. But no matter how tired he is, he will listen when he hears whimpering.

It sounded weak. He slowly walked into the alleyway. He knows that in Los Santos, anything could happen in an alleyway.

“Hello?” He had called out, pulling his phone out of his bag to use it as a flashlight. He flicked on the light, and the alleyway lights up. In the circle of light laid a dog; a little dirty-blonde ball of fluff that instantly captured Jon’s heart.

He couldn’t tell if the dog was thin or not; the little guy was covered in long hair that had been matted down by dirt and grime.

“Oh you poor thing,” Jon murmured and he had kneeled down beside the dog. The dog whimpered again, looking up at Jon with wide brown eyes.

“Fuck,” Jon had mumbled. “I can’t leave you here.”

He turns off the flashlight and slips his phone into his pocket. The dog is weak, and Jon picked up the dog with zero hesitation.

Fortunately, the walk back to the apartment wasn’t far.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ryan’s voice is suddenly right behind Jon.

Jon jumps, and he whirls around. He’s sitting next to the tub, with the unnamed dog in the tub. The water is a dirty, suddsy mess and Jon’s whole front is splashed with water. Over the sounds of the dog making noise and sloshing in the water, he didn’t hear the door open or Ryan’s footsteps.

“Don’t be mad at me.” Jon starts, and Ryan lets out a frustrated sigh. “But I found a dog in an alleyway… and she’s so thin and you know I have a weak spot for dogs.”

Jon is the type of person who will point out dogs whenever they’re out somewhere and he’ll coo at them from a distance. (Ryan thinks he’s crazy, but Jon is so adorable when his eyes light up as he sees a dog.)

Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose. He leans against the doorway, and lets out a long sigh. He's tired. He just got home from work; the leather jacket is still on and remnants of his face paint are stuck in the stubble on his jaw. He's tired and certainly didn't expect to see this when he got home. 

“Does she have a collar?” Ryan’s eyes are closed, but he can hear the water slosh as the dog fidgets in the tub.

“No…” Jon speaks slowly. 

“And you’ve given her a name.” Ryan concludes.

“Yes…” Jon bites his bottom lip for a second. “Her name is Bella and she’s such a sweetheart.”

As if on cue, the dog woofs from the tub.

Ryan lets out his third sigh, and he opens his eyes. His fingers lower from his nose. He looks at the dog, who he refuses to call Bella. The dog is sitting calmly in the tub, looking up at Ryan with big brown eyes. The dog’s fur is matted down by the water, and half of the dog is blonde and half is still dirty blonde since Ryan had walked in halfway through the dog’s bath.

“She can stay,” Ryan crosses his arms across his chest. From the floor, Jon lets out a quiet cheer and he pets Bella on the head. The little dog’s eyes are shining and her tail is wagging and causing water to slosh in the tub.

“ _ For now _ .” Ryan continues. “We’ll take her to the vet, put up missing dog posters and if nothing happens then she can stay.”

Jon knows that Bella’s going to stick around. He’s good at convincing Ryan.

“Yay! Aren’t you such a happy dog?” Jon coos, and his tone makes Bella squirm in the tub and woof again. “You get to stay!”

Ryan holds in his fourth sigh, and he rolls his eyes. Seeing Jon smile is a sight he’s missed since the kidnapping. He’ll do anything to get Jon to smile.

 

Jon loves Bella with all of his heart. She wormed her way into his heart very quickly; the perky little dog happy to sit on the couch with them all day, or to spend the day walking through downtown Los Santos with Ryan and Jon. She was the perfect little ball of fluff.

But Ryan’s a little more hesitant to love her. Even though the vet gave her a clean bill of health, he’s worried that something about her health will fail since she’s such a tiny little thing. Weeks, maybe months on the street have left her frail. (It makes Jon determined to feed her well and get her back to a healthy weight.)

He’s worried that one night she’ll be gone, even though it’s an irrational fear. They live over a dozen stories up; it’d be near impossible for her to escape in the night. He’s also used to vicious dogs. He’s used to guard dogs and dogs that have been trained to bite and dogs being pitted against another for the sake of betting. He’s never been a dog person, or a pet person really, and all of the dogs he’s encountered on the job certainly don’t help.

But Bella makes Jon happy, so he silently deals with it. (As much as he denies it, he’s warming up to her. She curls up into a little blonde ball at the foot of the bed, sits across their laps as they cuddle close together on the couch, she walks close to them as they walk through the park, and she’s the picture of the perfect dog. He begrudgingly loves her too.)

Bella easily becomes a permanent part of the Risinger-Haywood house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real here, I've been sitting on this fic for months. Like I wrote this like two days after posting the last fic in this series, but I edited a few times. Then let it sit for a while because I knew I'd be god awful busy for January and February. Like I would have barely any time (let alone motivation) to write, so I sat on this for months so I could post it in the midst of my business to keep ya'll entertained during my inevitable hiatus... but then I thought 'fuck it' and decided to start the year off with this lovely gift!
> 
> And to keep me motivated, you can hit me up at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so you can send in some prompts! I'm always looking for ideas for this au.


End file.
